vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Izraf
Summary Vampire King Izraf is the leader of the Vampire Clan that rebelled against the Demon Clan 3000 years ago, and was sealed within an ancient coffin by Zeldris as a result. He and his fellow royal vampires were unsealed around ten years before the start of the series, and he conquered Edinburgh before being defeated by Escanor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Izraf Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 1319 years old Classification: Vampire King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation (Can create viewing portals to spy on enemies), Biological Manipulation (Can turn others into vampires), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Projection (Can generate explosions with a flick of his wrist), Statistics Amplification (His magic power increases more than twofold at night), Immunity to Fire (He states that normal fire can't harm him), Resistance to Hellfire (via Black Full-Plate) Attack Potency: At least City level+ (Has over twice the magic of Pre-Training Diane, and is physically stronger than her as well. Just the aftershock of his Impurity attack scared Diane and King. Warped the space of all of Edinburgh, and covered it in permanent darkness). His magic power is always amplified since he covers the area around him in permanent darkness akin to night. Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Should not be slower than Ren and Gelda) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: At least City Class+ (Significantly stronger than Diane) Durability: At least City level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, kilometers with his abilities. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Izraf quickly facilitated the takeover and transformation of Edinburgh and all its Holy Knights into vampires, immediately after being unsealed. He showed himself to be a skilled fighter. Weaknesses: Arrogance leads him to toy with his opponents and underestimate their abilities, leading to his downfall on more than one occasion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vampire: Izraf is a vampire and gains various advantages due to his biology. His magic power increases more than twofold at night. * Vampiric Regeneration: Izraf showed the ability to immediately put himself back together following most of his upper body being split down the middle. It was stated that vampires need to have their head destroyed to make sure they are killed. * Vampiric Transformation: As a vampire, he can transform others into vampires by biting them. Abilities Black Full-Plate: Izraf can create a dark armor around his body that he states is impervious even to purgatory fire. Purgatory fire was able to burn the Fairy King's Forest down, despite the Forest being immune to natural fire. Energy Blasts: Izraf can generate explosions of energy at his target by flicking his wrist. Impurity: Izraf can generate and manipulate darkness, both offensively and for supplementary purposes. He covered all of Edinburgh in permanent night, giving himself a permanent increase in power. He can also generate a burst of darkness around his target, stating that anything within would be utterly consumed without leaving a trace. File:Impurity1.png|Generates a darkness burst File:Impurity2.png|to consume his target File:Impurity3.png|Covers Edinburgh in darkness Scrying Portal: Izraf can create floating portals that he can use to spy on his target. Note that there is no indication he can actually move through his portals. Spatial Manipulation: Izraf can warp space in a wide radius around him. He distorted all of Edinburgh to the point that Merlin could not teleport directly into it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Darkness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Space Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Portal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7